


I Want Your Sex

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Community: comment_fic, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean (+/) Sam, impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



Dean was racing down the blacktop, his beautiful green eyes glowing with lust as he revved his baby’s engine. His cock was aching in his jeans and he wanted nothing more than to pull the car over and fuck Sam on the side of the road. 

He didn’t, though. He waited; he wanted to get back to the motel where he could spread Sam out on the bed and take his time with his brother, to listen to every needy whimper and moan of pleasure as his cock slid in and out of Sam's tight, slick hole. Of course, Sam wanted that as well. He was practically writhing against the leather as he lay stretched out in the back seat of the Impala. 

“Yeah, baby, you want it bad, don’t you?” Dean gazed at his brother in the rearview mirror, his cock jerking painfully as he watched Sam hump against his baby’s seat. “I’m gonna fuck you so good when we get back. Do you want that, Sammy? Want to have my cock buried in you? Wanna feel me stretching you wide open?” 

Sam whimpered at the naughty dirty talk, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as little shock of pleasure jolted through him. He felt Dean rev the Impala, and holy hell; it sent vibrations of pleasure racing down to his cock, making it twitch. Both boys were so riled up with erotic arousal that they never made it back to the motel; Dean pulled the car over and fucked Sam in the back seat, ramming into him with deep, long thrusts. 

Sam lay under his brother, moaning Dean's name as he experienced the best orgasm of his life. Dean rode his brother hard, growling at the sight of his brother looking so sexy and hot, so sensual in the way Sam arched his back and called out his name. Dean slammed into Sam faster, his body shaking from the sensation of Sam's hot, tight hole clinging snug around his thick cock.

One round wouldn’t sate Sam, leaving Dean to please him again. Dean worships Sam’s body with kisses, and Sam lies back, skinny legs spread, letting Dean touch him. Loving his big brother and the pleasure Dean is giving him, Sam cock twitches to life. Dean’s tongue flicks over a dusty pink nipple; flicking soft and gentle, tasting the pure, untouched skin for the first time. Sam makes a soft whining noise, a happy noise, and arches into the touch, seeking more. 

Dean sucks the little nub into his mouth and licks it as his hand slip between Sam’s skinny legs. His fingers find Sam’s hole, and he brushes over the wrinkled skin that is soft and pink. Sam's moaning and biting his pink bottom lip, his skin sensitive and tingling to Dean's teasing touch. Nibbling his bottom lip, a soft moan escapes his mouth as his body shivers with pleasure. 

Later, when they had come down from their orgasmic high, Dean cuddled with Sam in the back seat, breathing in the scent of sweat and cum and leather. Such a filthy aroma should not have made Dean hard, but it did...and judging by the way Sam was grinding against him, eager to go again, it was going to be a very pleasurable night in the Impala.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/466586.html?thread=71819418#t71819418)


End file.
